


Friend

by FeigningMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeigningMischief/pseuds/FeigningMischief
Summary: A poem for one of the bravest people I know.





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zibby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zibby).



I’m sorry to bother you,

But I have a favour to ask

You see I didn't realise when we met

That I didn’t see behind the mask

 

You smile so much

At the stale jokes I tell

I didn’t see the pain

How you hurt when you fell

 

You have a beautiful smile

And not that fake one you tease with

You smile with your eyes

When you see something you’re pleased with

 

Recently it’s been a little dimmer

A little rarer, but I still catch glimpses

From time to time, just a glimmer

 

So I wanna ask you to smile more often

Not because I wanna see your eyes crinkle and soften,

But because you deserve so many reasons to smile

 

And I know that I’ve been kinda absent lately

And I know that I’ve not been treating you greatly

But as your best friend, I want you to know

That there’s not much I wouldn’t beg, steal, or borrow

To put a smile in your eyes

 

I don’t know what will happen in the future

I don’t know where we’ll be in five years

I do know that I’m blessed to be your friend

Through laughter and through tears,

It’s a privilege that I’ll always defend

 

You know how protective I can be

Of those I consider family

Sometimes I wanna hurt the people who caused you pains

But you’re wiser than me and so much tougher;

Because even though people put you in emotional chains

Even though life has treated you rougher,

You break out without violence, you keep your silence

You move on

 

That’s something I’ll always admire

Because that takes a strength 

That I don’t think I’ll ever have

But that’s fine, ‘cause I have you


End file.
